legendzfandomcom-20200215-history
Who's Afraid Of Slimy Specter?
Who's Afraid of Slimy Specter? (Japanese:' ゾンビわんさかベタつき模様') is the 18th episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on August 8, 2004 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Plot The episode starts off in Ranshiin's hideout with a conversation between Ranshiin and Skeleton, which he just reborned in the previous episode. Skeleton's happy that Ranshiin reborned him, given him a job, and so on. Ranshiin interrupts, saying that all he wants to know if the seed previously sown is growing. Skeleton stops talking. Seed? The seed inside Garion's heart, came the reply. The DWC goons are in a room doing the semi-annual Souldoll check with Ms. General Affairs. Skeleton then enters, takes one, and prepares to leave the room. They stop him, to which Skeleton produces a letter from the DWC President permitting him to 'take any Souldoll you like'. They apologise quickly. Skeleton then reborns the selected souldoll, Zombie, at a suburban area. Meanwhile, Shu is with his gang singing random songs when Mac says he has an unsettling premonition. A nearby trash can then tips over and sinks into the rotting ground. The trees and plants around them are also rotting. Dino then suggests it's conncted to Legendz..."Legendz?!" Halca zooms up on her motorbike. Mac draws her attention to the plants around her, and is worried that all the plants in the city will also wilter and die. After some investigation, the gang (and Halca) are near the place where Skeleton was previously. Shu then see a puddle and looks up, thinking that it had rained. The 'puddle' then starts moving and growing, and by the time Shu concludes that it might be slime, a Zombie 'grows' out of the slime behind him, scaring him. "ZOMBIE!" the gang yells (except Halca, who says: "LEGENDZ!") More Zombies appear, until the group is surrounded. Skeleton then appears, and the wind blows his hat off, showing his face. This results in the group being scared (except for Halca again, who goes: "This is Skeleton!"). Shu then reborns Shiron, who responds with a Wing Tornado on the Zombie group. They turn into small globs of slime and attach themselves to Shiron, who attempts another Wing Tornado to shake them off. Meanwhile the group takes refuge behind a building. Ranshiin appears in his device, and comments that defeating the Zombies won't be easy since they are Dark-element Legendz. The group looks up at Ranshiin. Shiron (with some slime still on him) notices him at the same time. Skeleton snaps his fingers and pauses the Zombies. The memories of the group's last meeting with Ranshiin come back to them, where Garion first appeared, and they jump onto Mac, seeking to protect him. Halca, not being at the event, gets excited at the sight of two Windragons, and starts taking photos of Ranshiin, stepping/stomping on some slime along the way. the zombies then catch up to her and trap her between two houses by suspending her. Skeleton snaps his fingers and the Zombies resume their 'attack'. Meg reaches her limit and declares that she can't take it anymore. In response, Zuou jumps out of a nearby pond, intending to protect Meg, but is jumped on by a bunch of Zombies. Zuou then pushes them off, but Meg refuses to be protected by Zuou, who is then pushed against a fence by the Zombies and is out unconscious. Ranshin then says that he's not here for the girl, but for Tsuchi no Saga (Mac) and Griffin. The group then attempt to prevent Mac from going over to Ranshiin. However, the group fails and Mac 'transforms' into Garion. Halca, in her trapped area, does not know what's going on. Skeleton snaps his fingers, the Zombies and the slime leap from Shiron onto Garion, enraging her. In her rage, Garion crashes into one of the houses, freeing Halca. Garion's rampage then takes her towards Skeleton, and then the gang. Zuou jumps infront of them, Dino reborns Greedo, who Shiron then orders to protect the children. Zuou is called by Shiron to help stop Garion. As Garion (with Zuou on her tail literally) crashes into Shiron, the three of them merges into a shiny, slightly translucent blue creature, with the effect of the merging clearing the Zombies, forming a crater in the ground. Halca, Skeleton and Ranshiin also notice the merging, with Ranshiin stating: "...Elemental Legion..." and declares that "the Legendz War has started" with a laugh. Major Events *Mac transforms into Garion for the second time. *The Tornado Elemental Legion is formed for the first time. Debuts: *The Zombies *Tornado Elemental Legion Trivia *Eyecatch: Garion and Shiron Category:Episodes